T2T Warrior 32 RE-RE-REMAKE
100 ninjas will run the course but to make it easier and better they will be in 25 groups of 4 its basically gonna be KUNOICHI 8 but with actually challenging obstacles and isnt rude competitor filled all generations of the epic ninjas are here with the original group being in group 4 the 2nd epic ninjas in group 7 the 3rd in group 15 and the 4th in group 19 Commentators Stage 1 Group 1-12:Fumiyasu Sato Stage 1 Group 13-25:Wataru Ogasawara Second Chance Round:Ana Azumi Stage 2:Keisuke Hatsuta Stage 3:Fumiyasu Sato Stage 4:Wataru Ogasawara Stage 1 95 seconds 1 step slider 2 big boulder 3 swing jump 4 jumping spider 5 swing 6 raft transfer 7 rope ladder Competitors Group 1 1 Minoru Kuramochi 1. step slider 2 Yasuo Aoki 1. step slider 3 Masami Harashima 1. step slider 4 Yoshio Kojima 5. swing Group 2 5 Harumi Edo 2. big boulder 6 Yoshiki Ito 2. big boulder 7 Sachiyo Yamada CLEAR 35.9 seconds left 8 Masumi Yagi 2. big boulder. struggled with step slider Group 3 9 Shigeo Takahashi 1. step slider 10 Sho Iwanaga 4. jumping spider 11 Kairi Kouchi 2. big boulder 12 Daisuke Miyazaki CLEAR 26.5 seconds left Group 4 13 Maho Tanaka CLEAR 38.9 seconds left 14 Rie Komiya CLEAR 38.8 seconds left 15 Yuumi Seimiya 3. swing jump 16 Lion Onishi 1. step slider Group 5 17 Passion Yara 1. step slider 18 Jumping Kid Okimoto 1. step slider 19 Satomi Kadoi CLEAR 46.1 seconds left 20 Koriki Choshu 2. big boulder Group 6 21 Mikie Hara CLEAR 51.8 seconds left 22 Azusa Odashima CLEAR 51.8 seconds left 23 Makoto Ogawa 7. rope ladder. failed because 2 already cleared 24 Asako Itou 1. step slider Group 7 25 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 26.1 seconds left 26 Kazue Kimura 4. jumping spider. fell on spider walk portion 27 Haruka Umeda 4. jumping spider 28 Sasuke Kawatani 1. step slider Group 8 29 Yukio Iketani 4. jumping spider. fell on spider walk portion 30 Natsuki Kamata 5. swing 31 Eiichi Miura 1. step slider 32 Manami Hashimoto Rider Actor NOT the Gravure Idol 3. swing jump Group 9 1-01 33 Keitaro Yamamoto 5. swing 34 Viorica Susanu 1. step slider. skimmed the water with legs 35 Daisuke Morikami 3. swing jump 36 Asami Nagano 5. swing Group 10 1-02 37 Minami Ono 1. step slider 38 Noriko Sagara CLEAR 10.4 seconds left 39 Shogo Ugajin 1. step slider 40 Tatsuhiro Fujimatsu 2. big boulder Group 11 1-03 41 KAREN 1. step slider 42 AYA CLEAR 20.4 seconds left 43 Bunpei Shiratori 7. rope ladder. failed because 2 cleared 44 Ku Honpei CLEAR 19.7 seconds left Group 12 1-04 45 Katsumi Yamada 5. swing 46 Tatsumi 4. jumping spider 47 Lance Tarvend 4. jumping spider 48 Jessie Graff CLEAR 27.9 seconds left Group 13 49 Kacy Catanzaro 2. big boulder 50 Shinji Matsubara 4. jumping spider 51 Hiroshige Yamamoto 3. swing jump 52 Micky CLEAR 40.4 seconds left Group 14 53 Miki Oyama 1. step slider 54 Nishino Miki 2. big boulder 55 Pee 1. step slider 56 Hitoshi Kanno CLEAR 24.7 seconds left Group 15 57 Saori Ishimoto 2. big boulder 58 Yasuko Chiba 2. big boulder 59 Miki Makio 1. step slider 60 Chikako Shiratori 3. swing jump Group 16 2-01 61 Youko Miyano CLEAR 29.3 seconds left 62 Toyohisa Ijima 2. big boulder 63 Kota Honma CLEAR 29.2 seconds left 64 Mr. Shachihoko 1. step slider so far: 64 attempts 16 clears! Group 17 2-02 65 Mamoru Uruchida CLEAR 21.4 seconds left 66 Shigenori Ueki CLEAR 23.5 seconds left 67 Kane Kosugi 4. jumping spider 68 Shane Kosugi 2. big boulder Group 18 2-03 69 Kenta Oda CLEAR 27.9 seconds left 70 Wataru Mori 7. rope ladder. failed because 2 cleared 71 Toh Tan Tan CLEAR 23.9 seconds left 72 Ro En 7. rope ladder. failed because 2 cleared Group 19 73 Erika Yazawa CLEAR 47.8 seconds left 74 Ami Tokito 7. rope ladder. failed because 2 cleared 75 Mayumi Asano CLEAR 47.8 seconds left 76 Yuke Miyamoto 7. rope ladder. failed because 2 cleared 22 out of 76! Group 20 3-01 77 Kazuma Asa 7. rope ladder. failed because 2 cleared 78 Ryo Matachi CLEAR 43.2 seconds left 79 Tomohiro Kawaguchi CLEAR 43.4 seconds left 80 Takuya Kawahara 7. rope ladder. failed because 2 cleared Group 21 3-02 81 Ben Polson 3. swing jump 82 Olivia Vivian 4. jumping spider 83 Ryan Solomon 3. swing jump 84 Ashlin Herbert 2. big boulder Group 22 85 Tim Champion CLEAR 53.2 seconds left. Fastest Time 86 Ruel DaCosta 2. big boulder 87 Paul Allen 4. jumping spider 88 Teige Matthews-Palmer 5. swings Group 23 4-01 89 Saskia Neville 3. swing jump 90 Imogen Horrocks 2. big boulder 91 Beth Lodge CLEAR 28.2 seconds left 92 Fizz Hood 5. swings Group 24 4-02 93 Ryan Stratis 2. big boulder 94 David Campbell CLEAR 16.4 seconds left 95 Levi Meeuwenberg CLEAR 18.3 seconds left 96 Meagan Martin 4. jumping spider Group 25 97 Yoko Mori CLEAR 49.8 seconds left 98 Yuuji Urushihara 7. rope ladder. failed because 2 cleared 99 Shingo Yamamoto 4. jumping spider 100 Makoto Nagano CLEAR 49.8 seconds left 100 attempts 30 clears 5 groups going to second chance round repechange which will make it 35 clears Second Chance Round Repechange no time limit 1 dizzy dummy for 40 seconds dizzy dummies with person 1 and 2 in each group on 1 and 3 and 4 on 2 2 balance beam run across the beam and try to grab the flag only 1 per group advances Competitors Group 1 1 Minoru Kuramochi CLEAR. the oldest person to advance to stage 2 at 71 and the first time mr octopus has managed to get to Stage 2 in T2T Warrior history and only the 2nd time he has done that. the other one being in Ninja Warrior 12 2 Yasuo Aoki 3 Masami Harashima 4 Yoshio Kojima Group 8 29 Yukio Iketani 30 Natsuki Kamata CLEAR 31 Eiichi Miura 32 Manami Hashimoto Group 9 33 Keitaro Yamamoto 34 Viorica Susanu CLEAR 35 Daisuke Morikami 36 Asami Nagano Group 15 57 Saori Ishimoto 58 Yasuko Chiba 59 Miki Makio CLEAR 60 Chikako Shiratori Group 21 81 Ben Polson 82 Olivia Vivian 83 Ryan Solomon 84 Ashlin Herbert CLEAR Stage 2 the top 12 times advance 135 seconds 1 super jump 2 triple salmon ladder rungs on each straight into next 2 obstacles 3 stick slider 4 unstable bridge 5 reverse conveyor 6 swinging beams Competitors 1 Minoru Kuramochi Chance Round Winner 2. triple salmon ladder. fell on 1st rung of 1st ladder 7 Sachiyo Yamada CLEAR 71.5 seconds 12 Daisuke Miyazaki 5 CLEAR 76.5 seconds. too slow to advance 13 Maho Tanaka 2. triple salmon ladder. failed 1st transition 14 Rie Komiya CLEAR 65.6 seconds 19 Satomi Kadoi 6 CLEAR 65.1 seconds 21 Mikie Hara CLEAR 79.6 seconds. too slow to advance 22 Azusa Odashima CLEAR 57.1 seconds 25 Ayako Miyake 2. triple salmon ladder. fell on 4th rung of 3rd ladder 30 Natsuki Kamata Chance Round Winner 1. super jump. skimmed the water 34 Viorica Susanu Chance Round Winner 2. triple salmon ladder. fell on 5th rung of 1st ladder 38 Noriko Sagara 7-01 CLEAR 57.9 seconds 42 AYA 7-02 CLEAR 58.2 seconds 44 Ku Honpei 7-03 CLEAR 62.5 seconds 48 Jessie Graff 7-04 CLEAR 73.4 seconds. Too Slow to advance 52 Micky 7-05 CLEAR 72.4 seconds 56 Hitoshi Kanno 7-06 CLEAR 56.5 seconds 59 Miki Makio Chance Round Winner this point 12 have cleared so its time for people to try to eliminate CLEAR 56.5 seconds. nearly skimmed the water at reverse conveyor and has knocked Mikie Hara out of the running. Daisuke Miyazaki is on the bubble now 61 Youko Miyano 8-01 2. triple salmon ladder. fell on 4th rung of 2nd ladder 63 Kota Honma 8-02 3. stick slider 65 Mamoru Uruchida 2. triple salmon ladder. fell on 4th rung of 1st ladder 66 Shigenori Ueki CLEAR 47.8 seconds. Knocked Daisuke Miyazaki out of the running. Jessie Graff is now on the bubble 69 Kenta Oda 9-01 1. super jump 71 Toh Tan Tan 9-02 4. unstable bridge 73 Erika Yazawa 2. triple salmon ladder. fell on 5th rung of 3rd ladder 75 Mayumi Asano 4. unstable bridge 78 Ryo Matachi 10-01 5. reverse conveyor 79 Tomohiro Kawaguchi 10-02 6. swinging beams. fell on 2nd beam 84 Ashlin Herbert Chance Round Winner 10-03 6. swinging beams. fell on 3rd beam 85 Tim Champion CLEAR 48.0 seconds. knocked Jessie Graff out of the running. Micky is now on the bubble 91 Beth Lodge 11-01 5. reverse conveyor 94 David Campbell 11-02 6. swinging beams. fell on 1st beam 95 Levi Meeuwenberg 11-03 6. swinging beams. fell on 2nd beam 97 Yoko Mori 11-04 4. unstable bridge 100 Makoto Nagano CLEAR 44.1 seconds. knocked Micky out of the running. Sachiyo Yamada is on the Bubble but is safe because Stage 2 has ended. Fastest Time 35 attempts 16 total clears 12 clears that are moving on which means 4 will not be advancing Stage 3 90 seconds 1 high jump 8 flying roll 2 peg jump pegs 3 domino hill 7 version blue 10 green 10 yellow 4 springing stones stones 5 lets go wall its way less complicated with the same rocks on each section because lets be honest, the lets go wall has a way too complicated function Competitors 7 Sachiyo Yamada CLEAR 6.1 seconds left. the 2nd time the klaxon has sounded in Stage 3! 14 Rie Komiya CLEAR 16.8 seconds left. Fastest Time 19 Satomi Kadoi 2. peg jump. fell on 2nd peg 22 Azusa Odashima 3. domino hill. fell on 7th blue domino 38 Noriko Sagara 12-01 1. high jump 42 AYA 12-02 4. springing stones. fell on 7th stone 44 Ku Honpei 12-03 5. lets go wall. lost balance on ledge 56 Hitoshi Kanno 12-04 CLEAR 8.3 seconds left. the 3rd time the klaxon has sounded in Stage 3! 59 Miki Makio 1. high jump 66 Shigenori Ueki 13-01 1. high jump 85 Tim Champion 13-02 3. domino hill. fell on 9th yellow domino 100 Makoto Nagano CLEAR 14.7 seconds left 12 attempts 4 clears Stage 4 15m 30 seconds 1 ladder climb 10m rungs on the ladder 2 climb board 5m Competitors 7 Sachiyo Yamada KANZENSEIHA 2.5 seconds left 14 Rie Komiya KANZENSEIHA 1.9 seconds left 56 Hitoshi Kanno KANZENSEIHA 6.1 seconds left 100 Makoto Nagano KANZENSEIHA 14.2 seconds left. Fastest Kanzenseiha 4 attempts 4 kanzenseihas Last Competitor Standing:Makoto Nagano